Back Then, I Was a What? Hatake Kakashi 2
by sevenstardom
Summary: Another water jutsu is displayed by Mizu and she is confused


As you walked up to the gates of Konohagakure, an eerie feeling spread across your bones and chilled your skin.

i I don't like that. But anyways... As long as I wear this protector that says I'm from the fire country, I should be fine. /i 

After you had stated your business to the men at the gate, you were let in and were told to see the Hokage.

i I see... They're sticklers about new comers here. Well, it shouldn't be too hard to spy on Konoha, right? /i 

As you were walking along the road that led to headquarters, you were looking at all the shops along the road. Many of them were selling clothes and you knew that you would have to show up at one of the shops later.

Before long, you had almost made it to headquarters when a blond boy came barging out of the doors.

"Why can't we have harder missions? These D-ranked missions are so boring!"

A girl with pink hair came out after the boy and sighed.

"Naruto... every time we get a new D-ranked mission, you always complain. Can't you just i not /i complete for once?"

"Ugh... But they're so boring Sakura! I think I might fall over!"

The girl named Sakura sighed again.

"Maybe we should just ask Kakashi-sensei about it. Speaking of which, where is Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke?"

"I don't know... I'm just glad that Sasuke isn't here!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto on the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Naruto cried out as he grabbed the back of his head.

As you came neared to the children, they looked up at you.

You looked down at them with no emotion in your face. It had been a while since someone had actually seen your face without your mask on. It felt kind of weird because the two genin kept staring at you like you were an alien.

"Do I have something on my face?" you asked them as you smiled at them.

They both jumped a little and then exchanged glances.

"I'm new here. I have to see the Hokage. You guys think you can lead me to his office?"

"Yeah, sure," Sakura said as she took the lead, followed by you, and then Naruto.

"By the way guys, my name is Mizu. What're your names?"

"My name is Sakura, and that's Naruto behind you. Don't mind him, he's just stupid."

"That's not true! I'm going to become Hokage one day, believe it!" Naruto said as he stopped walking, placed his hands on his hips, and smiled a goofy smile.

"That's a pretty big dream, kid. Why do you want to become Hokage?"

"Because I want everyone to respect me instead of always looking down on me!"

"That's cool..."

"We're here," Sakura said as she stopped at a door.

"Arigatou."

You knocked on the door and heard a male's distinct voice beckon you in.

You complied and as you went in, Naruto and Sakura followed you. You looked back at them to see why they were following you when you stopped and they kept walking past you.

You bowed to the Hokage and he nodded at you.

"What brings you here to Konohagakure?"

"Well, Hokage-sama, I figured it was time for a change of scene, so I left my old town. And since I knew that the Hokage lived in Konoha, I figured that I could be of some service," you said, hinting at the fact that you could be part of his ANBU squad.

"Well... let's see. First you'll have to be tested and then I'd have to see if you were truly ready, but instead, I have a different kind of test for you."

You knitted your brows together and continued to look at the Hokage.

The Hokage motioned to the four ninjas standing behind you.

You immediately recognized Sakura and Naruto, but the other two were new to you.

"What exactly is this test?" you asked very skeptically.

"Well, if Kakashi doesn't mind, instead of his group performing a D-ranked mission, they can show you around Konoha," the Hokage said as he smiled at you.

"Okay... I guess I could use some escorts around here for a while," you said as you turned around and faced the four ninjas.

"So... I already know Sakura and Naruto," you said as you looked at them. "But I don't know you two..." you said as you looked at a boy with black hair and a guy with white hair.

i The older one has got to be this Kakashi that everyone keeps talking about, but who is the younger one? /i 

"That's Kakashi-sensei and that's Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura said as she motioned to each ninja.

i A Uchiha? But I thought they were all killed... /i 

"Hey let's go get some ramen!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed your hand, causing you to stumble out of your thinking.

"Whoa Naruto! It's not even lunch time... and I haven't really had the chance to meet your sensei and your other teammate."

Naruto smiled and dragged you over to Kakashi.

He grabbed Kakashi's hand and forced your hand into his. Then he made you guys shake hands.

"Kakashi-sensei... Mizu-san... Mizu-san... Kakashi-sensei... Okay! Proper introductions are done! Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed your hand and pulled you away from Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Naruto, wait! Wait for your team!"

"Oh, they know where I'm going! I always go to this one ramen place. It's called Ichigaku and we have to go there! It's the best ever!."

"Naruto! I just met you! I don't even have a place to stay!"

"You can stay with me! I live by myself."

That's when you had enough. You pushed some chakra down to your feet and pulled Naruto back.

"Enough Naruto. One, I barely know you; two, I would like my own place; three, I'd like to at least learn a little about Konoha; and four, I'm not hungry right now."

Naruto looked at you like he was about to pout.

"Naruto, leave Miss..."

"Ishi... Ishi Mizu."

"Leave Miss Ishi alone Naruto. Like she said, she's not hungry and we'd all like to show her around Konoha today."

You turned around and saw that it was Kakashi who had said this. And behind him came Sasuke followed by a starry eyed Sakura.

"Arigatou. I thought I'd never get away from Naruto," you said as you looked Kakashi in his eye.

Usually you could read a ninja's thoughts just by looking at him, but as you looked at Kakashi, you couldn't see anything.

i Hmm... That's interesting. I didn't think that I could be blocked out like that... My skills must be becoming dull... or maybe he knows how to block people out... /i 

"So, where to?" you asked as you continued to stare confusedly into Kakashi's eye.

"Well, what would you like to see first?"

i Do I look like I know where I'm going? I don't even know what's in Konoha! I don't even know why I'm on this mission! /i 

"I don't know... I mean, I don't know exactly where I'm going, so..."

"Oh! I know! We can just start walking down the streets and we'll just point things out to you as we pass them!" Sakura exclaimed as she walked over to you.

"That sounds fine," you said as you smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Come on! Let's go already!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, do you really think it's necessary to yell?"

"Oh... sorry Miss Mizu."

"Okay... so what exactly is there to do in Konoha?" you asked after you had been walking for three hours.

"I'm so hungry," Naruto said as he held his growling stomach.

"Alright... let's go get some ramen from Ichigaku; my treat," you said as you looked back at Naruto and the rest of the gang.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled as he reached to grab your hand.

"Hold it! I think I can make it there myself Naruto," you said as you raised both hands above your head.

"Alright! See you there then!" Naruto said as he bolted off in the opposite direction.

"Ugh... that Naruto... What are we going to do with him, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she watched Naruto race off to the Ichigaku.

"Follow him," Kakashi said as his eye crinkled from a smile.

i Ugh... this is the worst mission ever. I think I might just quit and tell the Tsuchikage that Konoha is just as boring as any other shinobi village. Plus I'll most likely be stuck with three genins and a jonin. And I'm way above all their levels. And since I'm impersonating a fire country shinobi, I won't be able to use my jutsus. So hopefully I won't get screwed over and have to perform some jutsus. Or maybe my luck will turn and nobody will see me perform some jutsus. /i 

"Hey! I have an idea! How about after we eat some ramen, we go train?" Sakura suggested, snapping you out of your thinking.

"Sure... I guess it would be more fun than just touring Konoha..." you said as Kakashi chuckled to himself as he read his book.

i What's so funny? ...Come, Come Paradise? Oh! What a pervert! /i you thought as you turned your attention to what was in front of you.

After ramen, the four of you made your way to the training area.

"Alright, Naruto versus Sakura, and Sasuke versus Miss Mizu," Kakashi said as he looked up from his book.

i Oh crap, I'm going to kill the kid... /i 

"What? Why does Miss Mizu get to fight Sasuke?" Naruto whined.

"Because you're a loser," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Alright, Naruto and Sakura are up first," Kakashi said as he turned his attention back to his book.

After Naruto's and Sakura's fight eventually ended, Naruto ended up victorious.

"Good job Naruto," you congratulated the genin.

"Thanks..." Naruto said, breathless.

"Alright, next is Miss Mizu versus Sasuke."

You jumped up from the ground and took a fighting stance across from Sasuke.

"Don't take it easy on me," Sasuke said as he smirked.

"Oh, I don't plan to," you said as you dropped you hand near your kunai pouch.

"Begin," Kakashi said.

Sasuke reached down to his kunai pouch and pulled out three kunai. He threw them at you, but you grabbed each one and threw them right back at him. He dodged and reached for some shuriken. He threw those at you, but you caught them with your fingers and they twirled around until they came to a stop on your fingers.

"You're going too easy on me, Sasuke. Come on! Show me what a Uchiha can do!" you yelled into the surrounding forest.

"Sharingan!" you heard Sasuke yell.

i Heh... what does he think he's going to do with that? /i 

"Fire Element: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

An intense ball of flame came shooting out of some nearby bushes, catching you by surprise.

"Hn. That ought to teach you to never underestimate me," Sasuke said as he walked out of the bushes.

"A substitution jutsu?!?" he yelled as he tried to dive back into the bushes.

"Body Freeze Jutsu!" you yelled, causing Sasuke's body to freeze. "You need to learn not to come into the opening if you haven't made sure that your opponent is dead. And even though you're struggling so hard right now, you won't get out of this jutsu."

Kakashi looked up from his book when he heard you yell your jutsu.

i Hmm... That is usually an ANBU technique, /i he thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"I will move..." Sasuke said as he struggled harder.

"This fight is over," you said as you released Sasuke from the jutsu.

"What? No! It can't be!" Sasuke complained as he turned around to face you.

"Sasuke... I froze you, giving me the opportunity to strike you and ultimately kill you. The fight is over."

"NO!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at your back.

"HEY! That's cheating!" Naruto yelled out.

"Earth Element: Earth Style Wall!" you said, as you made some complicated hand signs. But instead of a mud wall emerging from the ground and solidifying into a strong protective wall, a mist started to form around you.

"No! It couldn't be! I thought he was dead! In fact, I know he's dead!" Kakashi said as he jumped up from the ground and put his book away.

"This... this looks like the fog that Zabuza used..." Sakura stuttered. "What's going on, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't know. Wait here Sakura, Naruto," Kakashi said as he walked into the mist.

Inside the mist, you were turning your head violently.

i What the hell? I didn't perform this jutsu. I don't even know this jutsu, /i you thought as you continued to look around you.

After some time, the mist began to disappear and you were left in the center with Sasuke and Kakashi slowly walking around you.

"Did you perform that jutsu?" Kakashi asked as he walked closer to you.

"No... I couldn't have... I don't even know that jutsu..." you said as you looked from Kakashi to Sasuke.

What the hell was happening?


End file.
